Les donts de la soeur
by meraude
Summary: J'ai amélioré l'histoire. Elle devrait être meilleur que la première version. Pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas lut: Buffy se fait attaquer par plusieur vampires. Une activité démoniaque se prépare. Ses amis vont l'aider, mais aussi un inconnu.
1. Default Chapter

LES DONTS DE LA SOEUR.  
  
  
Salut à tous!J'ai amélioré l'histoire que j'avais écrite. J'espère qu'elle sera meilleur.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
C'était une nuit sans nuages.On voyait très bien la lune et les étoiles.William  
était assis sur un banc,dans un parc.Il était grand,mince,avait les cheveux bruns et   
les yeux verts.Habituellment vif il était pourtant triste cette nuit là.Il venait de  
voir sa mère se faire tuer par un vampire.Il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir se sauver.  
Il se demandait où il allait bien aller.Ils'apprêtait à partir quand une femme s'approcha.  
-Qui êtes-vous?demanda William avec méfiance.  
-Je m'apelle Rébecca et je vais t'annoncer une chose qui va changer ta vie.  
  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
  
  
  
Trois mois plus tard,à Sunnydale,Buffy Summers essayait de comprendre pourquoi cinq  
vampires l'avaient attaquée en moins d'une minute.Que se passait-il?Mieux vallait en   
parler à Giles.Pour ce soir,c'était fini.  
Le lendemain elle se rendit à la bibliothèque où elle trouva Giles avec une femme.  
-Bonjour Buffy,ça va?dit Giles.Je te présente Rébecca,une amie du temps ou j'étudiais  
les sciences occultes.  
-Bonjour Buffy'Giles m'a parlé de toi.Tu es très douée d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.Tu as   
éliminé plusieurs démons et vampires très puissants.  
-Oui,mais j'avais de l'aide.  
Willow entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque.  
-Buffy,vite,viens!J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.  
Buffy suivit Willow à l'extérieur.willow avait l'air surexcité.  
-Est-ce que tu as vu le nouveau?demanda-t-elle.  
-Non,dit Buffy.  
-C'est ce que je pensais.Sinon tu ne serais pas restée avec Giles.En tous cas,je l'ai vu  
ce matin.Bon on ne pourra pas l'approcher parce que Cordélia c'est mise dans la tête   
qu'elle devait s'en occuper.Mais au moins tu l'auras vu.  
-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je le vois?  
-Il a un drôle d'aura.  
-Tu peut m'expliquer?  
-hé bien,quand il est arrivé un gars a voulu ¨initié¨ le nouveau,mais il l'a juste regardé  
et le gars a eu peur.  
-Quoi?  
-Je te dis qu'il l'a juste regardé et que le gars a dit à ses amis qu'ils fichaient le camp.  
-Salut les filles.  
Elles se retournèrent et virent Alex.  
-Salut Alex,dit Willow.Ça va?  
-Oui,répondit ce dernier.Vous avez vu ce qu'a fait le nouveau?C'est pas croyable.L'autre en  
a presque pissé dans ses culottes.  
-J'aurais bien aimée voir ça,dit Buffy.  
Ils entendirent Cordélia direau nouveau:  
-Eux je ne te les présente pas.Il vaut mieux que tu les évites.Tu vas avoir de gros problèmes  
si tu les fréquentes et pas nécéssairement avec des personnes de l'école.  
-En tout cas,elle ne nous a pas en estime,chuchotta Buffy à Willow et Alex.  
-Non,t'as remarqué?railla Alex.  
La cloche sonna.  
-On se revoit après les cours,dit Willow.À la blibliothèque.  
XXX  
Après les cours ils se rejoignirent à la bibliothèque.  
-Tu dis qu'ils étaient cinq?  
-Oui.Je suis sûre qu'on va avoir des problèmes avec les forces du mal.À chaque fois qu'on se   
fait attaquer par plusieurs vampires en même temps c'est qu'il se trame quelque chose.  
-Surtout si on voit Angel apparaître,dit Alex.  
-Salut vous!Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Salut Oz.Il y a qu'on a des problèmes vampiriques,dit Willow  
-La routine quoi!Où est Giles?demanda Oz.  
-Il fait des recherches,dit Buffy.  
Elle regarda sa montre.  
-Ho je doit rentrer.Je dine avec ma mère et je vais chasser après.  
-Je ne crois pas que tu vas chasser seule.J'aimerais que vous y allz tous.Alex? tu devras aller   
chercher Angel.Dès que le soleil sera couché je vous veux tous ici pour vous armer,dit Giles.   
-Est-ce que tu viens avec nous?demanda Willow.  
-Oui,répondit Giles.  
XXX  
Le soir,au cimetière.  
Restez sur vos gardes,recommenda Giles.  
-Si vous entendez le moindre bruit prévenez nous pour qu'on y aille ensemble,dit Angel  
-D'accord Zombi,dit Alex pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
-Écoutez,dit Oz.  
-Il faut éviter d'être seul dehor quand le soleil s'est coucher,ça peut être dangereux.Mieux vaut   
rester chez nous ou à l'intérieur.  
-C'est Cordélia,chuchotta Buffy aux autres.  
-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu suivi?  
-C'est qui ça?demanda Willow.  
-Je crois que c'est le nouveau,dit Oz.  
-Je tenais a te prévenir,dit Cordélia.  
-Tu m'as asser prévenu contre des choses pour la journée,merci.  
-Il sait comment s'y prendre pour la faire taire'chuchotta Alex.  
-Il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté de la rue,dit Angel.  
-C'était quoi ça?demanda Cordélia.  
Elle venait d'entendre un craquement.  
-Je ne sais pas,répondit le nouveau.Je vais aller voir.  
-Non,c'est peut-être dangereux.  
-Ben voyons.Ça doit être un chat.  
Il s'approcha,écarta les buissons et quelque chose sauta par dessus lui,atterit à côté de Cordélia   
et s'enfuit en travers du parc.  
-Ça se n'était pas un chat,dit Cordélia.On aurrait dit un homme.  
-Cordélia,que fais-tu dehor à cette heure?  
Elle se retourna.  
-Buffy!  
Cette dernière avait fait le tour pour attaquer la chose,mais elle s'était enfuit et Buffy décida  
de faire comme si elle allait justement où Cordélia se trouvait.Ses amis la rejoignirent peut après.  
Cordélia se ressaisit.  
-Et vous,vous faites quoi?  
-Tu sais très bien ce qu'on fait.  
-Ho en passant voici William,le nouveau.  
-Salut,moi c'est Buffy.Elle c'est Willow,eux c'est Alex,Giles,Oz et Angel.  
-Salut,dit William.  
-Vous n'avez pas vu quelqu'un dans le parc?demanda Cordélia.  
-Non,répondit Willow.On a bien vu quelque chose mais on ne sait pas ce que c'était.  
-Vous ne devriez pas traîner dehor,c'est dangereux,surtout dans le coin du cimetière,dit Giles.  
-On rentrait justement,s'empressa de dire Cordélia avant que William ouvre la bouche.  
Celui-ci avait l'air de s'ennuyer.Mais,en même temps,il avait l'air soulager.Buffy notta que   
c'était bizzar.  
-Où habittes-tu?demanda Oz.  
-Juste à côté de chez Cordélia.  
-Pauvre toi,dit Alex.Ça ne doit pas être la joie.  
-Non,en effet.  
Buffy notta qu'il avait l'air très sérieux.Un peu comme Kendra quand elle est arrivée la première fois. En   
repensant a Kendra, elle eu un pinsement au coeur.  
-Aaaarrggg!  
Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un monstre sauté sur William.  
-Tu a tué mon frère, alors je vais te tué pour ça,dit le monstre en essayant de l'étrangler  
-Haaaaaaaaa! cria Cordélia.  
Buffy chargea suivi par Angel, mais les deux furent repoussé.William réagis. Il donna un coup de pied dans le  
ventre du monstre. Il lacha prise et William le repoussa. Il sorti un poignard de sa poche et lui transperça   
le coeur. le monstre partit en poussière. Buffyle regarda, bouche bée.  
-Je vois que vous avez fais connaissance de mon protégé, dit une voix. C'était Rébécca, la femme qu'il y avait  
à la bibliothèque.  
-Donc c'est lui le tueur? demanda Giles.  
-Le tueur, dit Willow?  
-Attendez,dit Oz.Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des tueuses.  
-Oui,mais le conseil a remarqué qu'il avait eu les pouvoir que sa soeur jumelle aurait eu si elle n'était pas   
morte avant la naissance.Et puisque la tueuse qui devait remplacer Kendra ne se bat plus du bon côté nous avons  
fait appel à lui.Nous sommes arrivé à temps,car un vampire était sur le point de l'attaquer.La tueuse suivante  
n'a que 10 ans et c'est un peut jeune pour se battre contre des vampires,d'après moi.Peut-être même que nous  
n'aurons pas à l'appeler.  
-Et pourquoi êtes vous venus ici?demanda Angel.  
-À cause des enfants diaboliques.  
-Hein?  
  
Et voilà pour mon premier chapitre.Le deuxième va suivre,dès que je l'aurais fini. 


	2. La rencontre

Ceci est le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire de"Les dont de la soeur"Je ne sais pas si c'est  
comme ça que vous voyez la suite, mais moi oui.J'espère que vous aprécierez.  
  
chapitre 2  
  
Après la rencontre de Rébecca,buffy et ses amis se rendirent à la bilbliothèque pour parler   
des nouveaux démons qui c'étaient installés en ville.  
-Bon,dit Alex.Récapitullons.Les enfants diaboliques sont des démon qui ressemblent  
à des humains sauf pour se qui a trait à leur grandeur et à leur force.Ils se nourricent  
des pouvoir qu'ont certaines personnes.Si la personne qu'ils attaquent n'en a pas ils les   
tuent avant de les manger.  
-Oui,c'est ça,dit Rébecca.  
-C'est vraiment écoeurant!s'exclamma Cordélia.  
-Et les personnes qu'ils préfèrent sont les brunes superficielles...comme toi.  
Levant brusquement la main,elle le giffla.Alex reculla et dit:  
-Tu devrais ouvrir une ligue de giffle.Tu gagnerais haut la main c'est le cas de le dire.  
-Tu veux que je recommence?  
-Non je n'y tient pas.  
-Ok les amoureux!Arrêtez votre chicane de couple,dit Buffy,sarcastique.  
-Ouais.Il ne faut pas montrer ça à tout le monde.Gardez ça pour plus tard,dit Willow  
Cordélia et Alex leur jeta un regard noir.  
-Bon c'est bien beau tout ça,mais revenons à nos moutons.  
Oz releva la tête.  
-Quels moutons?Je ne vois pas de moutons!  
Tout le monde le regarda bizzarement.  
-Je crois que je m'étais endormis.  
Willow s'approcha et lui chuchotta quelquechose à l'oreille.Oz fronça les sourcils.  
-Tu dis qu'ils les mangent?  
Willow aquiesca.  
-Houlàlà!Je n'aimerais pas les rencontrer.  
-Je ne crois pas qu'ils te mangeraient, dit Angel.Je crois qu'ils prennent aussi le pouvoir des   
loup-garous.Je pense que les seuls personnes qu'ils risquent de tuer sont Cordélia et Alex.  
Cordélia,qui était déjà sur les nerfs répliqua:  
-Merci de me réconforter.  
-Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça,marmona Alex.  
-Ça veut dire que vous ne participerez pas à cette batail,dit Buffy.Angel,qui a-t-il?   
Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et regardait fixement l'horloge.  
-Il est presque six heure et le soleil n'est pas encore lever.  
-C'est à cause des enfants diaboliques,dit William.  
C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis l'arrivée de Rébecca.Buffy en avait presque   
oublié sa présence.  
-Dès qu'ils arrivent dans une ville ils font en sorte que le soleil ne paraisse pas. Comme s'il y   
avait toujours une éclipse.Ils se nourissentjusqu'a ce qu'ils n'aient plus faim et ils se sauvent   
dans une autre ville.  
-Et il faut absolument les tuer avant qu'ils ne fassent trop de dégats,dit Rébecca.  
-Bon d'accord,dit Buffy.On va aller tuer les méchants monstres.  
Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et se dirigère vers l'extérieur.Au dehor ils virent  
plusieurs vampires qui les entendaient.  
-Et le fun commence,dit une Buffy exaspérée.  
-Attraper les,dit un vampire.  
-Essayer donc voir,dit William en sortant un pieu.  
-Ai-je bien entendu?demanda Rébecca.Ils veulent juste nous attraper?  
-Ça leur arrive,répondit Oz avant de passer à l'attaque avec une croix.  
-Seulement quand ils s'allient à un démon,ajouta Willow.  
Et elle parti aider Oz.Tous le monde étaient armés de pieux,de croix ou d'épée.Les vampires  
partaient en poussière les uns après les autres.Bientôt il n'en restait plus un seul.Rébecca   
s'exclama:  
-Je n'avait jamais vu de vampires éviter de mordre quelqu'un.À vrai dire je n'en ai jamais  
vu s'allier avec un démon.  
-Nous on en à vu souvent,dit Alex.  
-Bon,moi je rentre,dit Cordélia.  
-Angel?Peux-tu aller reconduire Alex et Cordélia chez eux?demanda Buffy.  
-Pas de problèmes,répondit ce dernier.  
-Hé,protesta Alex.Je connais le chemin pour rentrer chez moi.  
-Si tu veux te faire manger tu peut partir,repliqua Buffy.  
-Tes argument sont...convaincants.  
-Bon,alors on se rejoint au parc,dit Giles.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard ils se rejoignirent au parc.Ils se séparèrent en trois groupes.Le premier  
était formé de Giles,Oz et Willow. Dans le second il y avait William et Rébecca.Le dernier était fait   
de Buffy et d'Angel.Chacun se dirigea vers l'autre extrémité par des chemins différants.Giles  
parti en ligne droite tandis que William et Buffy partaient respectivement par la droite et la   
gauche.  
-N'oubliez pas le signal,dit Buffy.Si vous voyez quelque chose n'ésitez pas à l'utiliser.  
-Vous croyer que nous allons les trouver,demanda Willow à Giles.  
-Je ne sais pas,répondit ce dernier.C'est la première fois que j'entend parler d'eux.  
-Dites,vous n'avez rien entendu?demanda Oz.  
  
Buffy et Angel marchaient lentement les sens aux aguet.Ils voulaient surprendre leur ennemis.  
Mais,bizzarement ils n'entendaient rien pas même le bruit de leur pas.  
  
William fut le premier à entendre les bruits de lutte du coté du groupe de Giles.Il en avertit   
Rébecca et ils partirent vers l'endroit où la bataille se déroulait.Ils trouvèrent Giles se   
battant avec deux vampires.Oz et Willow étaient encerclés par une dizaines de buveurs de sang.  
Sans trop réfléchire William courut les aider tandis que Rébecca aidait Giles à se débarasser  
des deux vampires.Ensuite ils sautèrent dans la mêlée.Willow faisait des efforts pour maintenir   
un vampire tandis qu'Oz essayait de l'embrocher.William tua deux vampires pendant que Giles et  
Rébecca se débarassaient chacun d'un vampire.Mais bientôt nos amis furent de nouveaux encerclés   
et maîtrisés.  
-J'en connait qui vont être contents,dit une vampire.Ça fait des jours qu'ils n'ont pas manger.  
Emmenez-les!  
Ils les soulevèrent mais ne purent aller bien loin car une lumière aveuglante les arrêtta net.  
Ils lachèrent leur fardeaux et se protègerent le visage de leur mains.Ceux qui furent frapper   
par la lumière s'emflammèrent instantanément.Les autres partirent en courant devant cette  
nouvelle menace.  
  
-C'était quoi cette lumière?demanda Buffy à Angel.  
-Je n'en sais rien.On devrait aller voir.  
Ils navaient pas fait trois pas qu'une ombre leur bloqua le chemin.  
-Une tueuse!C'est ce que je préfère comme pouvoir.Hé,j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherchait.  
Une autre ombre apparut derière la tueuse et le vampire.  
-Ha!Depuis le temps qu'on cherchait.  
-Je crois que se sont les enfants diaboliques,chuchotta Angel.  
Buffy aprouva et prit son épée.Angel l'immita.Après dix minutes de combat il lui dit:  
-Va chercher les autres.Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide.  
Il était essouflé mais il pouvait encore tenir le temps que Buffy aille chercher de l'aide.  
-Mais ils vont te..s'exclama elle.  
-Si tu te dépèche ils n'auront pas le temps,la coupa Angel.  
Elle hésita et partit en courant.  
  
Quand les vampires furent partit et que tout le monde furent levés,ils purent enfin voir ce qui   
avait produit cette lumière. Debout, en face d'eux, il y avait une jeune fille. Mais elle était  
transparente, comme si c'était un fantôme. Elle dit:  
-Je me présente, Sara. Je suis une sorcière.  
  
  
Buffy rencontra plusieurs vampires qui avaient l'air affolés avant d'arriver à côté de ses amis.  
Essouflée, elle dit:  
-Nous avons trouvé les enfants diaboliques. Angel m'a envoyée vous chercher pendant qu'il...  
Elle s'arrêta en voyant Sara. Celle-ci avait l'air en colère. Elle s'exclama:  
-Vous devez vous dépêcher d'aller le retrouver. Il n'a aucune chance contre eux. Même si c'est   
un vampire.  
Ils partirent tous et suivirent Buffy.  
  
Pendant ce temps,les enfants diaboliques avaient réussi à projeter Angel sur un arbre et à le   
sonner.  
-On prend son pouvoir tout de suite ou on attend?  
-On devrait l'utiliser pour attirer la tueuse.  
Angel grogna et se releva. Il réussi à donner quelques coups à l'un des enfants avant d'être de  
nouveau projeté sur un arbre. Buffy et les autres arrivèrent à se moment là. Les enfants se   
préparèrent à les attaquer quand ils virent Sara. L'un d'eux dit.  
-Encore en vie toi. Ça fait mille ans que tu nous cours après et tu n'est pas encore morte. Je vais  
finir par me demandez si tu n'es pas immortelle.   
-Viens, on s'en va. Ça sert à rien de s'attaquer à eux tous enssemble.  
Et ils partirent en courant.  
  
  
C'est la fin du deuxième chapitre. Je ne sais pas si c'est meilleur que la première version alors dites  
le moi. 


End file.
